L'Absent
by Alice Doren
Summary: Mais pourquoi vouloir la réalité, toujours, à tout prix? Moi, je ne veux pas de la réalité, je ne veux pas de cette guerre dans laquelle nous avons tous tout à perdre, et surtout ceux que nous aimons. Je ne veux pas de cette guerre qui te tueras, Regulus. RegulusxOC, SiriusxOC.
1. Chapter 1 : Un Garçon nommé Charlotte

**Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir prêté attention à cette modeste fiction! Cette fanfiction est la première que j'écris, les autres écrits sur ce site n'étant que des OS ou des drabbles, et je suis ravie (et un peu inquiète) de cette première expérience. Cette histoire commence en 1971, alors que Regulus et les deux OCs sont en premières années, et que toute la clique des maraudeurs est en deuxième année. Cependant, cette fiction les suivra à travers les années, a priori jusqu'à la fin bataille de Poudlard (en 1997, donc). Cette histoire a été écrite en réponse au défi de Roxane-JamesHP sur le forum "Défis, boîte à idées". Le but est d'écrire une fiction Regulus/OC dans lequel l'OC est une née-moldue et qui traite des difficultés de vivre dans ce monde où Voldemort commence son ascension, ainsi que de la différence de point de vue entre Regulus, sang-pur, et l'OC -Apollinariya "Polina" Oskannova, née-moldue.**

 **Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que l'ensemble des personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling, seul quelques OCs sont à moi.**

* * *

Apollinariya courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Autour d'elle, tout paraissait flou et confus : les moldus qui lui lançaient des coups d'œil soupçonneux, ses valises qui bringuebalaient devant elle, les hululements outrés de sa chouette, Scipa, furieuse d'être traitée avec aussi peu de ménagement, et surtout ses parents, qui lui souriaient gentiment en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce mur gigantesque qui se dressait devant elle. Elle devait le traverser. Coûte que coûte. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Apollinariya Osvonnova fit quelque chose qu'elle allait être amenée à reproduire un nombre incalculable de fois au cour de son existence. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les dents et s'agrippa à son chariot. Et elle fonça.

Lorsque Apollinariya ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put retenir une exclamation émerveillée. Tout ici était monumental, de l'immense locomotive rouge qui se dressait fièrement entre les quais bondés de la voie neuf trois quart aux énormes volutes de fumée qu'elle crachait vers un plafond si haut que la jeune fille peinait à le distinguer nettement. Soudain, la petite sorcière se sentit poussée en avant, et tomba à quatre pattes au milieu de la marée humaine qui se déversait inlassablement sur le quai. Elle se relevait péniblement quand elle aperçut un couple qui seraient dans leurs bras une fillette de son âge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle se sentit atrocement seule, bousculée de toutes parts par des sorciers bien plus grands qu'elle. Elle avait décidé de rentrer dans le monde magique en solitaire, mais elle regrettait amèrement cette décision. Ses parents l'auraient protégée, eux.

Son calvaire fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une petite famille à l'air antipathique. Un couple et deux enfants qui ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle. Le père de famille, tout de vert et de noir vêtu, marchait avec une certaine solennité, le visage grave, les yeux fixés dans le lointain. Il était suivi d'une petite femme replète habillée elle aussi à la mode sorcière, et qui parlait au cadet des deux frères d'une voix pressante, lançant parfois à l'aîné de lourds regards de reproches. Les deux frères se ressemblaient incroyablement, ne serait ce que par leur physique, mais alors que le benjamin écoutait sa mère avec une attention qui sembla excessive à la née-moldue, le second traînait des pieds, arborant avec conviction l'air de celui à qui l'on n'a pas demandé son avis avant de partir. Ils devaient être respectés chez les sorciers anglais, car les gens s'écartaient respectueusement sur leur passage. Telle une petite ombre, Apollinariya se faufila discrètement jusqu'à l'étrange famille qui semblait inspirer tant de crainte aux autres passagers, puis les suivit. Dans leur sillage, la foule était beaucoup moins dense, et Apollinariya put se frayer un chemin sans se faire bousculer.

Le trajet fut long, car malgré la proximité du train, la « noble et très ancienne famille des Black » comme l'avait appelée la mère, ne cessa de se disputer à voix basse, ne prêtant aucune attention à Apollinariya -ce qui n'était, au passage, pas pour lui déplaire, dans le sens où elle n'était pas sûre que la petite troupe voit l'initiative qu'elle avait prise d'un bon œil. Du peu qu'elle comprit, les Black étaient une famille de sang-pur qui avait pour habitude de voir, depuis des siècles, l'ensemble de ses membres être intégrés à la maison de Serpentard. Or, le plus âgé des garçons -Sirius,si elle avait bien entendu- avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, la maison des ennemis jurés de Serpentard. Les parents des deux garçons s'étaient donc lancés dans un discours que n'importe quels parents bienveillants et dignes de ce nom tiendraient à leurs enfants en mal de liberté et d'expression.

« Je te préviens Regulus, grinçait la femme à l'adresse du plus jeune des deux, si par malheur tu ne rejoins pas les rangs des Serpentard, alors il ne sera plus utile de tenter de remettre les pieds à la maison. Ton bon à rien de frère a déjà causé suffisamment de tord à notre famille. Je t'interdis d'aller ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Fais appel, jette un sort à Dumbledore, tue un né-moldu si c'est nécessaire, mais va à Serpentard. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Quant à toi, renchérit-elle, agrippant le bras de Sirius avec une violence qu'il lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, à la moindre incartade, je te préviens que je te tue. Je te tue de mes mains, tu entends ! »

Calme, écoute, respect mutuel... Tout une conception de l'éducation. La brunette ne put retenir un frisson, se demandant si les deux parents étaient capables de mettre leurs menaces à exécution. Non, la perspicacité n'a jamais été son principal trait de caractère.

Quand les cinq sorciers arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du train, Sirius dit quelque chose qui dût déplaire à ses parents, car une violente dispute éclata entre eux quatre. Apollinariya, malgré tout le dégoût que lui inspirait désormais cette famille, ne put s'empêcher d'être assez admirative. Les étrangers avaient en effet une façon assez stupéfiante de se lancer les pires horreurs, d'arborer un air exceptionnellement furieux sans se faire remarquer le moins du monde, de se rapprocher les uns des autres afin de se chuchoter une insulte particulièrement odieuse, tout en mimant à la perfection les embrassades d'une famille ayant toute la douleur du monde à se quitter. Toutes ces précautions étaient d'ailleurs assez inutiles, car plus personne ne les regardait, maintenant qu'ils étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre du train. Alors que la mère, rouge de colère, s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un monologue particulièrement assassin, elle fut interrompu par une petite voix suraiguë qu'un fort accent soviétique rendait difficilement compréhensible.

« Monsieur ? Excusez-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à monter dans le train. Pourriez-vous vous écarter légèrement, afin que je puisse accéder à la porte d'entrée, s'il vous plaît ? »

La patriarche de la famille Black baissa le yeux vers son interlocutrice. Une minuscule fillette se tenait devant lui. Elle avait un visage lunaire d'une pâleur maladive et ses grands yeux noirs, qui semblaient dépourvus de cils, étaient presque totalement dissimulés sous une épaisse frange qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Lorsqu'elle parlait, ses lèvres d'un rose très clair se déformait en grimaces étranges, et elle secouait constamment la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes. Le ton excessivement poli qu'elle employait ajouté à la manie qu'elle avait d'articuler exagérément donnait l'impression étrange qu'elle récitait une leçon, ce qui pouvait paraître charmant ou ridicule, c'est selon.

Pour une raison inconnue, le vieux sorciers se laissa cependant attendrir, et serra rapidement ses fils dans ces bras, leur disant de faire attention à eux avant de s'en aller, traînant sa femme (qui n'en avait de toute évidence pas fini avec leurs enfants, et qui semblait bien mécontente d'être traitée de la sorte) derrière lui, et Apollinariya fut surprise de trouver une certaine sincérité dans la tendresse dont il venait de faire preuve envers ses fils. Elle le soupçonnait par ailleurs d'être assez satisfait qu'elle lui ait donné une bonne raison de mettre fin à une dispute qui commençait à prendre une ampleur beaucoup trop énorme pour une situation sensée être aussi légère.

Elle grimpa donc dans le Poudlard Express à la suite des garçons, déplaçant avec difficulté son énorme valise avec elle, trop sonnée pour être véritablement soulagée. Tous les compartiments étaient occupés maintenant, et elle se prit à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre les garçons, qui venaient d'une famille sorcière et qui devaient probablement connaître des gens qui les accepteraient dans leur compartiment. Mais elle se souvint de l'air hautain de l'un et de celui, morose, de l'autre et se dit que non, vraiment, elle préférait être seule que mal accompagnée. Elle hésita à frapper à une porte et à demander l'hospitalité de quelque bonne âme, mais elle se reprit vitement. Le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission Poudlard, on lui avait expliqué que les nés-moldus étaient assez mal vus par une partie de la communauté sorcière et elle n'avait pas l'attention d'accentuer les clichés en mendiant jusqu'à sa place dans le Poudlard Express, par Morgane!

Peut-être venait elle d'une famille dépourvue de facultés magique mais elle avait reçu un minimum d'éducation, et elle comptait bien le montrer, foi d'Oskannova ! Sa résolution s'ébranla en même temps que le train, précisément au moment où elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : toute éduquée qu'elle était, elle risquait fort de passer le trajet assise dans le couloir, ce qui n'était pas forcément la manière la plus efficace de combattre les clichés portant sur la prétendue absence de dignité des nés-moldus, concédons le.

La fière brunette frappa donc à la porte d'un compartiment qui lui paraissait moins bondé que les autres, et une jeune fille à la peau mate et à la mine souriante lui ouvrit joyeusement et l'invita à entrer avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en demander la permission. Elle s'appelait Zaahira avec deux "a" -elle insista lourdement sur ce point- et sa principale particularité était de parler. Tout le temps. Habituée au calme et la concision qui caractérisait son peuple, Apollinariya se demanda comment le reste du monde pouvait la supporter. Elle s'aperçut d'ailleurs bien vite que le seul autre occupant du compartiment était un garçon plutôt grand, au physique androgyne, qui semblait se préoccuper d'avantage du contenu de son livre que de l'incessant monologue de son amie. Il daigna toutefois se présenter lorsque Apollinariya entra. Le garçon s'appelait Charlotte. D'accord...

La fille aux cheveux courts et à l'air anormalement viril s'appelait Charlotte. Le jeune soviètique détailla les deux inconnues. Celle qui l'avait accueillie devait être d'origine indienne, et avait des yeux noirs immenses ourlés de longs cils qui semblaient retranscrire les moindres sursauts de son âme. Les grands yeux des imbéciles, diront certains, mais passons. Elle avait l'air joyeux et vivant, et cela tranchait agréablement avec la froideur des autres sorciers qu'elle avait croisé jusqu'alors. Charlotte, quand à elle, avait des cheveux blonds cendrés très courts et des yeux verts qui paraissaient minuscules, car soulignés par des cernes noires qui lui mangeait le visage. Son nez était pointu, son corps long et maigre et elle se tenait un peu voûtée. Il était difficile de la trouver belle. En un mot, Zaahira avait l'air fatigante, Charlotte, fatiguée. Le premier fait devant sans doute entraîner le second.

Un petit moment passa ainsi, Charlotte lisant, Zaahira parlant, Apollinariya essayant vainement de comprendre se qu'elle disait. La mère d'Apolline, en bonne écossaise, était très fière de ses origines, et tentait, depuis ses six ans, de lui inculquer les bases de la langue anglaise, activité que la petite fille n'avait étrangement pas trouvée particulièrement passionnante et, si elle était tout à fait capable de maintenir une conversation si son interlocuteur vérifiait régulièrement qu'elle suive (enfin, c'est ce dont elle essayait vainement de se persuader), il lui était impossible de comprendre le babillage de la sorcière. Elle commençait à appréhender les semaines de cours à venir.

Enfin, l'Intarissable (elle valait bien une majuscule) s'en alla voir « un ami très cher à son cœur qu'elle connaissait depuis très longtemps ». Le silence qui s'abattit dans le compartiment fut si brutal que Charlotte elle-même releva le nez de son livre. Apolline déchiffra assez facilement le titre. Vie et Destin, de Vassili Grossman. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. C'était un de ses livres préféré. Charlotte se repliait peut-être dans un silence suffisant, mais au moins elle avait de bonnes lectures.

« Tu connais ? Lui demanda la blonde androgyne avec une chaleur qui surprit sa camarade. C'est plutôt rare que des sorciers lisent ce genre de livre. Des livres moldus, précisa-t-elle devant l'incompréhension de l'autre.

-Je suis née-moldue, répliqua la brune.

-Et mon grand père se bourre la gueule tous les samedis soirs à l'alcool frelaté. On ne choisit pas sa famille.

-Je n'ai pas honte de ma famille ! s'exclama Apolline, que ces sous-entendus rendaient furieuse.

-Je n'ai pas honte de mon grand-père non plus, sourit Charlotte. Ou très peu. Mais je te comprends. Et les auteurs moldus sont largement plus compétents que les auteurs sorciers, se rattrapa-t-elle maladroitement. Enfin, je ne les lis pas forcément devant... C'est assez mal d'avoir des lectures comme les miennes.

Apolline s'esclaffa. Cette sang-pure androgyne qui lisait des livres moldus en cachette l'amusait de plus en plus. D'autant plus qu'après l'avoir écoutée quelques minutes, l'orgueilleuse dut admettre qu'elle connaissait vraiment bien son sujet. Sa voix était très posée, très calme, ce qui contrastait avec son aspect patibulaire, et la franco-écossaise comprenait quasiment tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait aussi de jolies mains qu'elle agitait lorsqu'elle parlait, et cela lui conférait beaucoup de grâce.

Soudain, Charlotte se tut, une question qu'elle semblait hésiter à poser lui brûlant les lèvres. Elle se tortillait sur le banc élimé du Poudlard Express, mal à l'aise. Curieuse, sa compagne attendit, l'encourageant d'un signe de tête.

« Si tu es Russe, enfin, Soviétique, je ne sais jamais comment on dit, pourquoi est ce que tu vas à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement, rougissant un peu. Je veux dire... Ton anglais est un peu laborieux, ç'aurait été plus simple pour toi d'aller à Durmstrang, non ?

-Oh, s'exclama Apollinariya gênée à son tour. Et bien... Mon père est allé à Durmstrand et, avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour mon pays... Ce n'est pas exactement la meilleure école pour le nés-moldus. Il a entendu parlé d'une école de magie en Ecosse, la patrie d'origine de ma mère, qui est complètement moldue... Et me voilà ici.

-Ton père est sorcier ? Je croyais que tu étais née-moldue ?

-Il est lui-même né-moldu, donc je le suis aussi, par la force des choses...

-Évite Serpentard, alors. Ça serait bête d'avoir fuit Durmstrand pour te retrouver là-bas.

Apollinariya ne sut que répondre. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la blonde lui inspirait confiance. Sans doute parce qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps perdue dans une imagination trop fertile pour son propre bien, n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et cruellement besoin de se confier. De plus, elle ignorait tout du monde dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à se plonger et avoir une alliée qui le connaissait sur le bout des doigts ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Charlotte, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la petite brune aux yeux rieurs qui se tenait face à elle. Elle était vive, mais n'atteignait pas le niveau d'hyperactivité de Zaahira, ce qui était reposant. D'autant plus que l'amitié de Zaahira ne lui était pas assurée. La famille de la blonde se relevait difficilement de la disgrâce que sa naissance avait provoquée, et elle savait que toute chance de pardon serait définitivement perdue si elle n'était pas admise à Serpentard. Et elle était persuadée de se retrouver à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle, qui correspondaient largement plus à son caractère que cette maison de dégénérés. Et ça, Zaahira ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle allait avoir besoin d'alliés hors de Serpentard.

Les deux filles se regardèrent gravement. Charlotte avait deviné les pensées d'Apollinariya et, plus étonnant, l'inverse semblait être tout aussi vrai. La sang-pur fut ébahie un instant, puis pensa avec amertume que même sans connaître l'histoire de sa famille, on ne pouvait qu'avoir pitié de ce garçon manqué fatigué et rachitique.

-Nous allons toutes deux avoir besoin d'amis, lança-t-elle alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire sans joie.

L'autre acquiesça.

-Amie ? Demanda-t-elle, lui tendant la main.

-Amie, approuva Charlotte, la serrant dans la sienne.

-Appelle-moi Polina, alors. C'est plus simple comme ça.

Les deux fillettes discutèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. Polina ne savait pas grand chose de Poudlard, et une sérieuse remise à niveau s'avérait nécessaire. La jeune Soviètique fut d'ailleurs étonnée non seulement du nombre de choses qu'elle apprit sur l'endroit, mais aussi de l'aisance qu'elle acquit en si peu de temps. Que ce soit en terme de langage ou en terme de familiarité, elle se trouva des ressources insoupçonnée.

Mais elle ne pouvait repousser un doute qui lui accaparait peu à peu l'esprit. La voyant songeuse, son amie l'interrogea.

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui va se passer après la Répartition, expliqua la brune. Si j'ai tout compris, tu vas être envoyée à Serpentard. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça va entraîner. Mais bon... On va dire que les choses iront bien, au bout du compte.

Charlotte ne sut que répondre.

Les interrogations de la brune la ramenais à ses propres interrogations, aux devoirs qu'elles manqueraient à coup sûr, à la déception qu'elle lirait dans les yeux de son père, à la disgrâce dans laquelle elle plongerais sa famille, une fois de plus. Et cela la terrifiait.

* * *

 **Voilà, en espérant que cela vous ait plus! C'est un chapitre d'introduction, donc l'intrigue se met lentement en place. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours positifs comme négatifs, et à la semaine prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2: Le Choixpeau a ses raisons

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier Moony's World pour son adorable review, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fanfiction en follow ou grand merci à vus toutes! Ensuite, ce chapitre est posté avec un peu de retard, car comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, le site a eu pas mal de bugs ces derniers jours, et suite à un de ceux-ci, j'ai dû intégralement recommencé le travail de relecture/réécriture, d'où le léger le retard.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Les dernières heures du voyage s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Zaahira revint après une ou deux heures passées à harceler Merlin sait quelle bonne âme, et monopolisa immédiatement la parole. Polina ne comprit pas grand chose et Charlotte n'écouta rien, mais la simple présence de cette jeune fille joyeuse, sûre d'elle et expansive avait quelque chose de rassurant. Quand la fillette lui avoua à demi-mots qu'elle était née-moldue, Zaahira se ferma un peu, et Polina eut peur de perdre une amie potentielle, elle qui n'en avait déjà que très peu. La sang-pure s'approcha alors d'elle et, la détaillant de la tête au pieds, finit par lâcher :

-Tu sais, quand on te regarde comme ça, on dirait vraiment pas que tu es née-moldue. Comme quoi... Oh et puis t'es sympa et pas trop bête, on va dire que je te garde quand même !

-Ira, Ira, Ira... rit Charlotte. Tu resteras toujours à mes yeux un mélange tout aussi curieux qu'imprévisible d'idiotie, de vanité et de tolérance, dont on ne sait jamais ce qui va en ressortir.

-Bah, mes parents sont assez cool, ils m'ont dit que je pourrais faire à peu près ce que je voulais tant que j'irai à Serpentard.

Charlotte ne sut que répondre. Évidemment, Ira ne s'inquiétait pas, et elle ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Tout le monde savait depuis bien longtemps qu'elle irai à Serpentard, cela n'était même un sujet de conversation possible. Zaahira avait toujours montré une telle énergie, un tel dévouement envers cette maison qui serait bientôt la sienne, qu'il paraissait hors de propos qu'elle aille autre part. Certitude qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment revendiquer. Elle avait toujours été la plus douce, la plus mesurée, celle qui aimait bien faire la cuisine ou dessiner, quand elle n'était pas plongée dans ses bouquins. Les amis de ses parents la qualifiaient de rêveuse, de faible caractère, et c'était tout, sauf un compliment dans leur bouche. Déjà que sa naissance laissait à désirer...

Ce fut Polina qui la tira de ses réflexions.

-Le train ne va pas tarder à arriver... On ferait peut-être mieux de s'habiller.

Lorsque le train entra en gare, ce fut un tumulte monstrueux, dont la puissance rivalisait avec celui auquel Apollinariya avait miraculeusement survécu à son départ de King's Cross. Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de suivre la tête blonde de Charlotte, un vision extraordinaire s'offrit à ses yeux. Un véritable géant se tenait devant elle. Tout en lui aspirait à la grandeur, de sa barbe hirsute qui semblait se dresser de chaque côté de son visage en deux amas énormes aux grosses mains qu'il agitait frénétiquement, prenant ainsi le risque -non négligeable- de briser le crâne d'un première année innocent. Elle eut l'impression de revivre King's Cross, son tumulte et sa grandeur.

-Les premières année, par ici ! Les première années, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! S'époumona soudainement le géant. Les premières années !

Les trois fillettes s'entre-regardèrent, et suivirent l'ogre, comme l'avait mentalement surnommé Apollinariya, faute de mieux. Ils traversèrent une centaine de mètres de bois sombre, que de faibles lanternes pendues çà et là peinaient à éclairer. La née-moldue frissonna alors les chuchotements des autres premières années bruissaient autour d'elle.

-Tu penses que c'est une épreuve ? Questionna Charlotte. Un genre de rite où on doit affronter des monstres pour savoir dans quelle maison on est ?

Apollinariya ne répondit pas. Elle était terrorisée, et elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était arrêtée que lorsqu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs qu'elle identifia comme l'un des frères Black la bouscula violemment, grommelant une vague excuse. Elle se remit en route, craintive, ne cessant de se retourner et d'observer furtivement les alentours.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un grand lac. Une trentaine de barques les attendait sur la rive de ce dernier. Voyant Zaahira se diriger d'un pas résolu vers la plus proche d'elles, elle lui emboîta le pas, suivie de Charlotte, qui dut se contorsionner pour entrer toute entière dans la barque, rangeant ses longues jambes grêles du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, observant les élèves qui s'asseyaient les uns après les autres dans les autres barques.

-Vous pensez qu'on doit les conduire toutes seules ? S'inquiéta la native de Saint-Pétesbourg en se levant.

Les barques semblèrent répondre à sa question, car elles s'ébranlèrent les unes après les autres et qu'Apollinariya s'étala magistralement au fond de la barque.

-Une entrée magistrale à Poudlard, effectivement, s'amusa Charlotte, pince-sans-rire.

Elles passèrent les dernières minutes de leur voyage à observer leur future école. Apollinriya décida en l'observant que ni Hagrid, ni la voie 9 ¾, ni King's Cross, ni aucune des merveilles de grandeur qu'elle avait vu dans sa courte existence n'égalisaient et n'égaliseraient jamais l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Le château, perché sur plusieurs rochers escarpés, était gigantesque. Il se dressait sur sept étages, et semblait se perdre en une infinité de tours, de donjons et des remparts.L'intégralité des ses pièces étaient éclairées, et ces innombrables pointes de lumières ne rendait le contraste de la pierre sombre dans le ciel gris d'autant plus saisissant. Et c'est en cette fraîche nuit de Septembre qu'Apollinariya Oskannova décida que malgré toutes ses mésaventure passées et à venir, elle ne regrettait pas et ne regretterait jamais de ne pas avoir choisi Durmstrand.

Après avoir accosté et attendu plusieurs minutes dans une grande pièce à l'éclairage cru, ils rentrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, conduits par une femme entre deux âges à l'allure revêche. Pour toute épreuve, pour tout combat, il y avait dans la salle un vieux chapeau élimé et les regard de centaines d'autres élèves plus âgés. La plupart des élèves bavardaient tranquillement, confortablement assis le long de quatre immenses tables qui correspondaient probablement aux quatre maisons de Poudlard. Au fond de la salle, la table des professeurs, et juste devant, posé sur un tabouret, le curieux chapeau, dont les plis semblaient se tordre en un visage renfrogné. Et soudain, sous le regard ébahi de près de quatre-vingt-dix écoliers apeurés, le chapeau fit une chose tout à fait insensée, tout à fait extraordinaire, une chose qu'aucun des premières années rassemblés devant lui ne croyait possible. Le chapeau se mit à chanter. A chanter !

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

Zaahira et Polina échangèrent un regard, ahurie. Un chapeau qui chantait ? L'épreuve qui devait aboutir à leur répartition était un chapeau qui chantait ? Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel, se balançant nerveusement de droite à gauche. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et d'émerveillement en apercevant le plafond. Elle voulut en avertir ses amies, mais aucune d'elles ne semblait disposée à l'écouter. Elles paraissaient partagées entre l'incrédulité et la consternation, et leurs yeux ne quittaient par la Choixpeau. Elle abandonna alors que les maisons et leurs vertus s'égrainaient au gré du chant rauque du chapeau. N'ayant d'autres choix que de passer outre le ridicule de la situation, et se concentra sur les paroles du chapeau. Ils allaient être confrontés à une épreuve, épreuve qu'elle se devait de réussir,si elle voulait aller à Serpentard et sauver l'honneur de sa famille. La jeune filles ferma les yeux, se concentrant intensément sur les paroles du Choixpeau. De ce qu'elle comprenait, les chapeau allait être le seul juge de leur réussite. Elle aurait été incapable de dire si cela la rassurait ou non.

 _Mettez-moi sur votre tête je pourrai sans erreur_  
 _Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_  
 _Et décider avec raison_  
 _Ce que sera votre maison._

A la table des Gryffondors, les discussions allaient bon train. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter jubilaient. Enfin, ils rentraient en deuxième année !

-Plus personne ne nous appellera « les petits première année » ! s'écria Peter, ravi. C'était tellement humiliant !

-Oui ! Maintenant, il y a des gens qu'on pourra appeler comme ça !

-James...

-Roh, fais pas la tête Remus, je plaisante !

Un préfet de leur maison les fit taire d'un coup d'œil désapprobateur. Un silence d'église régnait à présent sur la Grande Salle. Leur directrice de maison se leva.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret. Je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et vous serez répartis. Des questions ? Bien. Abberline, Matthew.

Un garçon de taille moyenne au nez pointu et aux oreilles décollées se hissa sur le tabouret avec un calme assez impressionnant pour sa situation. Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. Il sembla réfléchir longuement, le plis qui formaient sa bouche articulant des mots que seul le jeune garçon entendait. Après de longues secondes, il sortit enfin de son mutisme :

-Serpentard !

Sirius grimaça, James fit un commentaire sur les oreilles du « petit Serpentard » auquel Remus et Peter sourirent. Le premier élève était réparti, la vie pouvait reprendre son cours. La répartition s'acheva ainsi, chacun spéculant sur la maison du prochain appelé. Un silence tendu s'installa quand Regulus Black fut envoyé à Serpentard. Sirius ne dit rien, mais James put voir dans son regard que son ami était blessé. Son ami avait une fois évoqué la complicité qui le liait à son frère quand ils étaient enfants, et James se doutait qu'une partie de lui avait espéré que son frère le rejoindrait à Gryffondor. Il n'en était rien, et cette constatation, bien que prévisible, était douloureuse à l'aîné des Black. La répartition se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'Adrian Osenbach soit envoyé à Poufsouffle. Mcgonagall lut un nom sur la liste, fronça les sourcils, tentant à plusieurs reprises de le prononcer correctement, sa bouche se déformant en des grimaces étranges au fur et à mesure de ses essais. Elle rougit, se rendant bien compte qu'elle perdait toute crédibilité devant l'ensemble de ses élèves et de ses collègues. Et il ne venait même pas à l'idée de cet abruti d'Albus de venir l'aider ! Les Maraudeurs peinaient à garder leur calme. Sirius et James étaient écroulés de rire, Peter n'allait pas tarder à les suivre et Remus lui-même contrôlait de moins en moins.

-C'est « Pichtchalnikov», Madame, finit par chuchoter une petite voix avec fort accent étranger. Apollinariya Oskannova Pichtchanilkov.

Les Maraudeurs -ainsi que plusieurs élèves enclin à la moquerie dispersés à travers la salle- se retrouvèrent pas leur calme pour autant, et continuèrent à pouffer, jetant à la digne professeure un regard moqueur.

-Silence! lança la-dite professeure de la voix de stentor qui lui était habituel. C'était écrit en cyrillique, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix piteuse qui lui était moins habituelle.

Le calme revenu, la directrice adjointe n'ajouta rien et d'un signe de tête, intima intima à la minuscule silhouette brune d'avancer. La fillette s'exécuta précipitamment. Les Maraudeurs observèrent avec d'autant plus d'intérêt qu'elle avait ridiculisé Macgo. Involontairement, certes, mais le fait était là.

-Serpentard ! Lança James.

-Certainement pas, répliqua son meilleur ami. T'as vu sa taille ? La Choixpeau tombe tellement bas sur sa tête qu'on ne voit même plus son nez. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Poufsouffle pour moi.

-Bizarrement, je la sens bien à Gryffondor. Et toi Peter ?

-Serdaigle, mais c'est débile, vous devez avoir raison les...

Il fut coupé par un « Serdaigle ! » retentissant. La petite brune couru à sa place. Charlotte fut la suivante.

-Qu'est ce qu'il est moche ce mec !

-Ce mec s'appelle Charlotte Rowle, mon cher James.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, l'androgyne sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle s'avança vers le tabouret avec la grâce et l'enthousiasme d'un condamné sur l'échafaud.

« Charlotte Rowle... Intéressant. Très intéressant. Je sens une peur du rejet, de l'abandon. Très courant pour quelqu'un de ton âge, et très courant pour quelqu'un tout court, ne t'en fais pas. Je sens une vraie détermination. Tu as quelque chose à prouver, c'est évident. Tu as de l'ambition, et tu sais te donner les moyens d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais il te manque encore une certaine force de caractère pour faire face à ce que tu devras affronter dans les années à venir. Et cette force de caractère, tu ne pourras l'accueillir qu'à...

-Serpentard ! »

Charlotte ouvrit les yeux sans s'être rendue compte de les avoir fermés. Elle était hébétée. Elle à Serpentard ? Voilà qui était inespéré... Elle croisa le regard de Zaahira, qui battait des mains à tout rompre, comme elle venait elle-même de réussir l'épreuve tant redoutée. Elle rejoignit sa place, lançant un sourire radieux à Polina, qui le lui rendit. Rayonnante, elle s'assit à côté de Matthew, qui avait été le premier à être appelé, qui ne lui adressa guère plus qu'un vague salut. Puis se fut au tour de Zaahira d'être répartie. Charlotte sourit. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette curieuse harmonie. Oskannova, Rowle, Shafiq... Ça se suit dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Étrangement, le Choixpeau ne se décidait pas très vite. Il passa de longue minutes à hésiter, à murmurer. Zaahira, qui était pourtant partie vainqueure, sentait son angoisse monter petit à petit. Au terme de longues minutes, Dumbledore se leva, regarda sa montre et lança joyeusement :

-Cinq minutes sont écoulées. Chapeauflou !

Il y eu une grand silence, puis une avalanche de chuchotements. Minerva Mcgonagall ainsi Filius Flitwick regardèrent la jeune fille avec sympathie. Zaahira, de son côté, semblait de plus en plus inquiète. Charlotte sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son amie était au bord des larmes.

-C'est quoi, un Chapeauflou ? Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

-Parfois, le chapeau met plus de cinq minutes à se décider avant de placer un élève dans une des quatre maisons. On appelle ces gens là des Chapeauflous, lui répondit froidement un garçon de son âge aux yeux gris perçants.

-Gryffondor ! Les interrompit la voix du Choixpeau.

Zaahira, tremblante, la tête basse, tentant vainement de cacher ses larmes, se dirigea vitement vers la table des rouges et or, quasiment accolée au mur de la salle.

Charlotte, les yeux humides, regarda son amie partir. Voilà qui était inattendu. Elle, à qui Serdaigle -voire, Poufsouffle, maison honnie parmi les maisons honnies- tendait les bras, atteignait Serpentard sans difficulté, alors que la serviteuse la plus zélée de cette maison était propulsée à Gryffondor sans autre forme de procès. La soirée se poursuivie ainsi, aigre-douce. Charlotte eut bien du mal à s'émerveiller devant le faste des plats ou la chaleur des chambres alors que Zaahira à Gryffondor et Polina née-moldue, elle risquait de perdre ses deux seules amies. La froideur des Serpentards n'était apparemment pas une légende non plus, et personne ne vint lui parler -remarquez, elle ne parla à personne non plus.

Apollinariya, bien que vaguement inquiète -elle avait entendu Zaahira et Charlotte parler de l'importance pour les sang-purs d'être à Serpentard- était loin d'être aussi effrayée que Charlotte, et ne considérait en aucun cas avoir perdu ses amies. Sa jeunesse et son inexpérience la poussait à l'optimisme, elle qui ne comprenait pas encore la cruauté de ce monde. Si ses amies n'étaient pas dans sa maison, et bien, elle irait les voir entre les cours. Et puis, tous les premières années étaient perdus et enclin à se faire des amis, elle n'eut donc aucun problème à se joindre à un groupe malgré ses difficultés de langue. Cet endroit magique l'intriguait, la fascinait. Son père avait renoncé à la magie pour suivre sa mère, bohémienne et circassienne, sur les routes d'URSS, d'Autriche ou de France. Elle avait grandit sur les planches, et avait maintes et maintes fois observé les magiciens, acrobates et trapézistes au travail, on lui avait expliqué tous les tours. Elle avait longtemps cru que la magie l'ennuyait, qu'elle lui avait déjà offert tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir, et découvrir cet autre monde de magie surnaturelle, qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait pas avant de nombreuses années, la passionnait.

La foule la passionnait, surtout. Elle avait certes été dangereuse et inquiétante aux gares, mais elle était à présent bruyante et chaleureuse, et Apolline appréciait la compagnie des gens de son âges, elle qui avait toujours été la seule enfant de la troupe. La soirée se finit dans la joie et l'insouciance, dans une bataille de polochons mémorables avec les filles de son dortoir, interrompue par une rabat-joie quelconque qui voulait dormir. Le seul moment de la soirée où Apolline sentit son angoisse monter fut à la fin du repas, lorsqu'elle tenta de sourire à Charlotte et que cette dernière, morose et perdues dans ces pensées, ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

 **Ta-dam! Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est d'avantage une manière d'introduire les personnages qu'autre chose, désolée. J'espère que vous avez tout de même passé un bon moment en lisant cette histoire!**

 **Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Vous attendiez vous à ce que les filles soient réparties de la sorte? On se voit la semaine prochaine (si tout se passe bien ;-) ) et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Opération Séduction

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier Moony's World pour son commentaire sur les deux chapitres précédents. Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui les chapitres ne sont plus postés le lundi, mais le vendredi, d'où le deuxième chapitre de cette semaine. Pour ce qui est de la fréquence, elle restera à un chapitre par semaine normalement. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui mettent cette histoire en favoris ou follow et bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Opération Séduction

Le lendemain, Apollinariya se réveilla avec la ferme attention d'aller parler à son amie. Elle pensait pouvoir se faire une place à Poudlard, et ne voulait pas que l'ombre des non-dits vienne s'abattre sur son début d'épanouissement. Le hasard fit bien les choses, puisque à peine descendue dans la grande salle, elle vit son amie assise à sa table. Souriant jusqu'au oreilles, elle se précipita vers elle, prête à débiter un flot de paroles à faire pâlir d'envie Zaahira. La Serpentard se tourna vers elle, les yeux ronds, et lui attrapa discrètement le poignet.

-Plus tard, murmura-t-elle. Cours commun à dix heures.

La fillette acquiesça silencieusement, tout en glissant un regard aux alentours. La seule personne susceptible de les avoir entendu était un garçon de leur âge, dont Apollinariya s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était le cadet des Black. Le garçon dardait d'ailleurs sur elles un regard suspicieux, qu'il s'empressa de détourner lorsqu'il se sentit surpris, mastiquant son toast avec un air qu'il voulait détaché. La gorge nouée, la Serdaigle se pressa vers sa table qui était, par miracle ou par malédiction, située juste à côté de celle des Serpentards.

Un adolescent malingre, à qui la puberté n'avait de toute évidence pas fait de cadeau, s'approcha d'elle. Une insigne impeccablement cirée brillait sur sa poitrine, et en dépit de son physique pour le moins ingrat, il avait l'air sympathique.

-Salut! lança-t-il d'un ton badin. Tu dois être en première année, ta tête ne me dit rien du tout. Je m'appelle William Greggson, préfet de sixième année. Tiens, ton emploi du temps. Rappelle-moi ton prénom?

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la petite et lui avoir assuré son soutien en cas de coup dur, Greggson s'en alla distribuer ses emplois du temps. Vérifiant l'intitulé du cours de dix heures, Apolline poussa un soupir soulagé. Histoire de la magie, commun avec les Serpentards. Elle voulut lancer un sourire à son amie, mais le souvenir du cadet Black l'en dissuada.

La journée s'avéra beaucoup plus difficile que ce que jeune soviétique avait imaginé, son statut de née-moldue et de russophone n'aidant pas vraiment. La journée débuta par deux douloureuses heures de métamorphose, durant lesquelles la fillette passa le plus clair de son temps à observer d'un œil circonspect le rat qui trottait sur sa table sans comprendre en quoi elle était sensée le transformer. Lorsque le cours prit fin, elle n'avait toujours pas transformé son rat en verre à pied, mais il arborait à présent une belle teinte orange vif, et une de ses oreilles battait frénétiquement sans que qui que ce soit puisse expliquer pourquoi. Les professeurs semblaient être au courant de sa situation, puisque l'effroyable Mcgonagall elle-même ne lui décocha guère plus qu'un regard peu convaincu.

Elle se précipita vers le cours d'histoire de la magie sans prendre de pause, et y trouva Charlotte, seule.

-Essaie de t'asseoir devant ou derrière moi en cours, on se passera des mots, c'est moins risqué que de parler à haute voix, murmura-t-elle d'un air conspirateur, avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

Apollinariya sourit. Elle ne savait pas si leur amitié pouvait réellement leur coûter cher, mais pour le moment cela avait tout d'un jeu.

Elle reprit contenance lorsqu'un groupe de Serpentard les rejoignit devant la salle. Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, Black menait la petite troupe, il leur glissa un regard soupçonneux avant d'engager avec Charlotte une conversation qui semblait pour le moins artificielle.

Fort heureusement, Regulus s'installa au second rang, et les deux fillettes purent se glisser au fond de la classe et s'échanger des mots à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il s'avéra d'ailleurs qu'être inattentive durant un cours de Binns n'était pas une grande perte. Le professeur dégageait une aura de lassitude qui ne s'embarrassait pas de barrière de langue, et bien qu'elle ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait, l'abattement qui régnait sur ses camarades se suffisait à lui-même.

Elle sentit que Charlotte, devant elle, lui passait un parchemin plié en quatre.

 _"Ce soir, 19h, tour d'astronomie, quatrième étage. Zaahira sera là, j'ai peur qu'on la récupère à la petite cuillère"_  
 _C._

 _Apolline grimaça. La fière sang-pure n'avait pas dû passer un très bon moment après sa répartition._

 _"Et Black? Il ne t'a pas posé de problème?"_  
 _A_

 _"Regulus? Honnêtement, c'est le début de l'année, il ne sait pas vraiment qui est né-moldu et qui est sang-mêlé. Il suffit de faire profil bas pendant quelque temps, et le temps qu'il comprenne que t'es née-moldue, on aura noyé le poisson."_  
 _C_

 _"On va devoir se voir en cachette?"_  
 _A_

 _"C'est un peu l'idée. En ce moment, avec Tu-sais-qui qui monte, tous les sang-purs sont à cran à propos des nés-moldus. Mais t'inquiètes, d'ici quelques mois, tout le monde aura oublié ce taré et on pourra passer à autre chose."_  
 _C_

Distraitement, Apolline froissa le parchemin entre ses doigts, ne sachant que répondre. Cette idée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Malgré les avertissements de Charlotte et les regards suspicieux de Regulus, elle restait persuadée qu'il fallait mieux vivre leur amitié au grand jour, et ignorer les commentaires sur la pureté de son sang. On lui avait toujours appris qu'un secret menait à un autre, et que rien ne valait la vérité. Jetant un dernier regard à son amie, elle reprit l'attitude de concentration maussade qui était celle de tous les élèves dans le cours de Binns.

* * *

Zaahira pleurait. Zaahira pleurait, et les larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, engorgeant son nez et ses yeux. Repliée sur elle-même dans un coin de la pièce, elle repoussait les assauts inquiets de Charlotte, haïssant cette voix qui lui chuchotait des mots qui se voulaient réconfortants et ses mains qui se posaient sur ces épaules, qui lui brûlaient la peau, les tympans, les yeux -ou était ce à force de pleurer? Zaahira ne savait pas et elle ne voulait rien savoir, juste rester là, immobile, à attendre que la boule glacée qui gisait ans son ventre l'engloutissent, la dévore et qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle qu'un amas de tissus sanglotant.

Charlotte pleurait, aussi, perchée au-dessus son amie sans savoir quoi faire. Le monde hurlait tout autour, et elle ne savait plus ce qui était attendu d'elle. Il y avait les larmes salées de Zaahira, la mine inquiète d'Apollinariya, et puis les autres, leurs sourires narquois, leurs mines bagarreuses, leur envie profonde d'en découdre, et ils tournaient autour d'elles, de plus en plus vite, et parfois ils tentaient un percée, ils se jetaient sur elles et elles criaient, et Apolline et Zaahira s'accrochaient à elle en pleurant. Elles s'accrochaient à elle et elles tournaient, elle aussi, de plus en vite, jusqu'à ce que Charlotte ait le tournis, qu'elle ne sache plus discerner les formes et que tout autour d'elle ne soit plus que des éclairs de couleurs et du noir, du noir. Du noir... Elle se sentit basculer en arrière, se rattrapa d'un main, et chercha désespérément une direction, mais le monde continuait de tourner, et elle ne pouvait plus distinguer quoi que ce soit. Et tout à coup, une voix, une voix douce dotée d'un fort accent russe qui lui chuchotait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, sans même percevoir quelle langue jaillissait de ces lèvres claires. Ces lèvres appartenaient à un visage, et dans ce visage il y avait deux grands yeux noirs, des yeux noirs remplis de douceur. Il y avait des mains aussi, qui la soutenaient du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent.

-Là, là, ça va aller, tout ira bien, on va trouver une solution, ça s'arrêtera. On a onze ans les filles, rien n'est fini. Tu as dit toi-même que dans quelques mois, tout cela sera du passé, arrête de pleurer.

Charlotte sentit soudainement les traînées humides sur sa peau, et les essuya vitement. Derrière elle, Zaahira s'était redressée, peut-être à cause de son malaise et ses yeux rouges, noirs et blancs s'accrochaient aux siens. Légèrement en retrait, Polina patientait, un peu embarrassée par son coup d'éclat. Charlotte la rassura d'un sourire. Vingt heures approchait, et elles se tenaient, toutes les trois, et pour la première fois la quiétude semblait être revenue entre elles. La pluie tombait drue sur les fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie, comme si toutes les larmes du monde étaient une chaîne qui ne devait jamais se rompre, la pluie prenant le relais dans les rares moments de sérénité.

Plus Charlotte observait Apollinariya, plus elle se disait qu'il y avait quelque chose en elle de miraculeux, quelle que chose qui pouvait éteindre les tempêtes. Bien sûr, la tristesse n'avait pas abandonné le corps de Zaahira, pas plus que la confusion n'avait quitté le sien, mais l'orage était passé. Enfin, il semblait être passé.

-Charlotte, Apollinariya, je... Je vous remercie beaucoup. Mais, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas vivre entre deux mondes. Je ne peux pas entrer dans vos manigances. Fréquenter à la fois des nés-modus et des Serpentards... Je veux pouvoir faire un choix, quel qu'il soit. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, pleurer devant vous. Je vous ai mis très mal à l'aise, je crois. Je m'excuse et merci pour tout. Merci d'avoir été prêtes à me soutenir.

Elle se leva, et il fallut quelques secondes à Charlotte pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Zaahira croisa son regard. Ses yeux verts qui brillaient d'un tel désespoir qu'elle se sentit obligée de se justifier.

-Charlotte, je ne t'abandonne pas. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner. On pourra continuer à se voir en dehors de Poudlard, on pourra peut-être même continuer de se voir à Poudlard, si les Serpentards acceptent de me parler. Mais nous ne pouvons plus être des amies intimes . Les Serpentards vont se poser des questions, s'ils te voient amie avec une Gryffondor, et ça ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent Apolin... Tu préfères Polina, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle à l'autre jeune fille sans la regarder. Et puis, même toi, Charlotte. Avec toutes ces rumeurs sur ta naissance... Tu imagines, la Sang Pure de Gryffondor et la prétendue bâtarde, meilleures amies du monde ? Les deux tares de notre société réunies ensemble... Ce n'est pas possible, Charlotte. Mes parents me tueraient.

Ce furent ses derniers mots. Elle décocha à Charlotte un sourire douloureux, et s'en alla. Charlotte la suivit des yeux jusqu'au dernier moment, mais elle savait qu'elle ne se retournerait pas. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, Zaahira. Décidée. Impulsive. Tenace. Elle se retint de pleurer, elle s'était assez donnée en spectacle pour la nuit. La main de Polina sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité.

-Je suis désolée que tu es eu à assister à ça.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, bredouilla l'autre. C'est moi qui aurait dû m'en aller.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point je voudrais avoir une bonne raison de la détester, grogna Charlotte après un silence. Mais, c'est normal, c'est logique. C'est peut-être ce que j'aurais fait aussi, dans sa situation.

-Mais Charlotte... Tu ne m'abandonnes pas, hein ?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne t'abandonne pas. On peut continuer à être amies, du moment qu'on est discrète.

Un court silence suivit, bientôt rompu par Polina.

-Dis, tu crois qu'on devrait inventer un code secret ? Pour les messages qu'on se passe. On pourrait peut-être utiliser de vieux alphabets... ou peut-être du cyrillique, personne ne le comprend ici, non ? Je pourrais t'apprendre, c'est très simple !

Elle continua son babillage, Charlotte ne l'écoutant au début que d'une oreille. Cependant, à force d'insistance, la jeune soviétique parvint à rendre à son amie un semblant de sourire, et elles trouvèrent un sujet de conversation sans fond lorsque la blonde commença à critiquer ses comparses de Serpentard. Elle se quittèrent de bonne humeur, quoi que Charlotte ait un peu forcé ses sourires lorsque le souvenir de son amie se faisait un peu trop présent.

* * *

La salle commune des Gryffondor était déserte. Zaahira n'avait pas envie de retourner à son dortoir. Elle les détestait, tous ces traîtres à leurs sangs, tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe... D'accord, il y avait Polina, mais c'était l'exception qui confirme la règle. Elle s'enfonça dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, bien décidée à se morfondre sur son malheur, lorsqu'un léger grattement contre la fenêtre attira son attention. Un Grand Duc à l'allure peu amène donnait à fenêtre de coups de bec excédé. A ses côté se tenait une fine chouette grise, moins impatiente que son comparse, qui arborait la mine de celle qui a l'habitude d'attendre. Tous deux tendait leur patte droite, où étaient attachées deux lettres. Zaahira s'approcha, tremblante de peur alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'impérieux hibou familiale. La petite chouette grise, quand à elle ne lui évoquait rien.

La fillette ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha les deux lettres. La chouette fila sans demander son reste, mais le hibou de ses parents de semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, mordant la jeune fille à plein bec.

-Je n'ai rien pour toi, s'agaça Zaahira, que l'appréhension rendait irritable. Va à la volière, il y aura sans doute quelque chose à manger.

Accoudée à la fenêtre, elle commença par le courrier de ses parents.

 _"Ma chérie,_

 _Comme tu t'en doutes, nous sommes extrêmement déçu de ta répartition. Enfin, tu aurais pu être à Poufsouffle, ça pourrait être pire. Cependant, sache que tu as perdu notre confiance, et si tu entends la regagner, ça ne sera que par une conduite exemplaire, tant sur le plan scolaire que sur le plan social._

 _Rassure-toi, nous avons toujours de l'affection pour toi, et au vu de ta nouvelle situation, il nous a paru bon de t'adresser quelques conseils. Tout d'abord, il faut absolument que tu t'éloignes du la -au demeurant charmante- héritière Rowle (il me semble que son prénom est Carla, ou Caroline je ne sais plus). Certes, vous êtes proche depuis longtemps, mais avec les rumeurs qui courent, il me paraît impensable qu'une jeune fille aussi fragile que toi se prenne d'amitié pour une personne aussi douteuse. De même, ne fréquente sous aucun prétexte le moindre Sang-de-Bourbe, ta réputation n'y survivrait pas. Maintien autant que distance que possible avec les gens ta maison, à l'exception notable de quelques étudiants dont les noms sont écrits sur la fiche ci-jointe. Evidemment, fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour te rapprocher des Serpentards, même si je doute qu'il te tolère toujours, tente ta chance, on ne sait jamais._

 _Ecris-nous, et n'oublie pas de nous préciser si tu reviens pour la Toussaint_

 _Avec toute notre affection,_

 _Tes parents"_

Zaahira poussa un soupir de soulagement. La réponse de ses parents était bien moins incendiaire que ce qu'elle craignait, et elle n'avait même pas reçu de Beuglante. Elle allait devoir se tenir à carreau, et soigner ses fréquentations, mais elle avait toujours obéi aux règles avec beaucoup d'aisance. Son cœur se sera alors que le visage de Charlotte s'imposait à elle. Sa petite Charlotte... De tous les enfants Sang-Purs, elle avait été sa préférée dès le premier regard. Elle était la plus calme, la plus discrète... Le moins drôle aussi, celle qui refusait de jeter des cailloux aux elfes de maisons, alors qu'il faut quand même reconnaître qu'ils sont là pour ça. Enfin, ce n'était pas parce que Charlotte était la meilleure amie de sa fille qu'Amishi Shafiq allait lui faire l'honneur de retenir son prénom. Ce qui était paradoxale lorsqu'on savait que la matriarche connaissait les prénoms, deuxièmes prénoms, dates de naissance et allergies de l'ensemble des rejetons Black ou Malfoy.

Elle jeta un regard peu convaincu à la liste qui accompagnait la lettre, et qui contenait plusieurs élèves de septième années auxquels Zaahira n'avait strictement rien à raconter, et qui n'avaient certainement pas envie qu'une première année raciste vienne leur traîner dans les pattes. Aucun premières années, et seulement Sirius Black et James Potter en deuxième année. Elle s'apprêtait à entamer la seconde lettre, qui n'était pas scellée, lorsqu'un fracas immense interrompit la fillette. Elle fit volte-face, et vit quatre garçons échevelés débouler dans la salle commune, haletants. Ils se fixèrent un instant et chien de faïence, et Zaahira sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'elle reconnu l'un d'eux.

-Sirius Black?

-Zaahira Shafiq?

Les trois autres les fixèrent sans comprendre se qui se jouait alors.

-Salut, lança l'indienne d'un ton qu'elle tentait de rendre amical. Tu tombes bien, ma mère voulait justement que je te parle.

Sirius la contempla un instant en silence, abasourdi.

-Ta mère voulait me parler? Mais... Pour me dire quoi?

Zaahira se mordit la lèvre. Ça avait le mérite d'être une question pertinente. Qu'est ce que sa mère voulait bien qu'elle raconte à l'héritier Black, à qui elle avait parlé deux fois dans sa vie -dont une pour le traiter de tas de boue et de fils de dinde. Ah, c'est sûr que pour ordonner de se faire des ami y'a du monde, mais pour régler des traumatisme de petite enfance y'a plus personne.

Les maraudeurs, quand à eux, ne savaient comment réagir. Sirius était le sel à connaître -bien que connaître relève ici davantage de l'hyperbole que d'autre chose- Zaahira, et les autres se demandaient bien ce que cette petite première année voulait à Sirius, ou plus exactement ce que la mère de cette première voulait à Sirius.

-Merlin, s'écria James alors que la panique montait en lui. Sirius, tu ne l'as quand même pas mise en cloque? Et tu me l'as même pas dit?

Quatre paires d'yeux ronds se tournèrent vers lui.

-James, soupira Remus. Il a douze ans et elle en a onze, calme-toi.

-Non, répondit Zaahira d'une voix blanche. Non, c'est juste... Des affaires de Sang Purs.

Sirius se tendit à l'évocation de ce nom. Bien que sa révolte soit bien moins affirmée que ce qu'elle serait quelques années plus tard, ce mot avait déjà le pouvoir de l'irriter au plus au point, a fortiori quand il y était associé.

-Heu oui, tenta Zaahira. Elle voulait que je m'excuse pour... Ce que je t'ai dit quand on avait quatre et cinq ans, au Gala annuel des Malfoy. Enfin, je m'excuse aussi, j'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'était... Pas vraiment sympathique.

-Tu m'as dit un truc quand on avait quatre et cinq ans? s'étonna Sirius, avant de s'interrompre en voyant lamine intéressée de James. Oh, et puis oublie, ma cousine aussi voulait que je te parle. En privé.

Remus et Peter s'excusèrent donc et montèrent à leur dortoir, traînant derrière eux un James peu familier avec les notions de discrétion et de discussion privée.

Une fois les trois autres partis, Sirius s'affala dans le canapé le plus proche.

-Tu devrais pas être au lit à une heure pareille? T'avais la réputation de quelqu'un qui suivait relativement les règles, avant.

-Aucune règle n'interdit d'être dans la salle commune pendant la nuit. Les insomnies, ça arrive.

Sirius n'insista pas, son attention se portant sur les lettres que la fillette tenait à la main.

-C'est tes parents? T'as pas reçu de beuglante, au moins?

Il saisit son courrier et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, il se mit à inspecter chacune de ses lettres. Il lut attentivement la lettre de ses parents, puis à la liste qui l'accompagnait, un sourire sardonique tordant ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut son nom en première position.

Enfin, il ouvrit la deuxième lettre, faisant grincer les dents de Zaahira qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps de lire cette dernière. Cependant, il ne prêta guère attention à la lettre, car il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de lecture avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est Andromeda.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore lue.

-Ce n'était as une question. C'est Andromeda. A moi aussi, elle m'avait envoyé une lettre, lorsque j'étais arrivé à Gryffondor. Elle fait très attention aux gens comme nous depuis qu'elle sort avec Ted -il est né-moldu, t'imagines même pas les histoires que ça fait.

-Andromeda sort avec...

-Sa famille fait tout pour étouffer l'affaire. J'ai interdiction de le dire à qui que ce soit. Normalement, tout Poudlard devrait être au courant d'ici la fin de la semaine, acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

Il marqua une pose, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de la situation, mais je vais te dire une chose : oublie les règles Sang-Purs. Gryffondor est ta maison, ta famille. Tu vas vas vivre entouré par des Gryffondors pour les sept années à venir. Tu ne peux pas nous détester, tu vas faire de ta vie un enfer. Les maisons, c'est le plus important. Personne ne te jugera à cause de ta famille. Ici, nous sommes unis. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai trouvé ma place.

Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux de la fillette, et celle-ci sut que Sirius Black ne la rejetterait pas.

-Merci Black, chuchota-t-elle.

-On s'appelle tous par nos prénoms, ici, répondit le bras en se levant. Bonne nuit Zaahira.

Zaahira attendit dans semi obscurité que les pas de Sirius s'étouffent. Elle alluma ensuite une bougie, et se lança dans la lecture de la lettre. Andromeda répétait, à peu de chose, ce que lui avait dit Sirius. Seul un passage l'interpella.

 _"Je sais que tu aimes sincèrement ta famille, et que, conformément à nos lois, tu méprises les né-moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Tu découvriras cependant -peut-être l'as-tu déjà compris, ou peut-être es-tu trop jeune pour ça, je ne me souviens pas comment j'étais à ton âge- que la famille dans laquelle tu es née ne vos rien. Seule la famille que tu te construiras compte. La famille que tu as déjà obéit à des règles archaïque, et ils te haïront dès l'instant où tu en enfreindra une (et crois moi, au vu de ta position, tu vas en enfreindre une)._

 _Alors, cesse de te préoccuper du Sang. Juge les autres sur leurs regards, leurs mots, leurs sourires, la manière dont leur corps bougent quand ils parlent... Ne te laisse pas abuser par ce monde. Crois-moi, il n'engendre que du la souffrance."_

La fillette se perdit dans ses pensées, le visage tourné vers le grand escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Après quelques instant d'hésitation, la petite fille ramassa ses lettres et monta à pas menus vers son dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Zaahira buvait son jus que citrouille à grade gorgée lorsqu'une des filles de son dortoir s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle avala avec empressement ce qui lui restait dans la bouche avant se s'armer de son plus beau sourire et d'entamer la conversation avec la Sang Mêlée qui lui faisait face.

-Salut Marlene! lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Bien dormi?

* * *

 **Alors? Vous avez passé un bon moment? Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de longueur. Le chapitre 4 est quasiment fini et devrait être dans les temps. Sachez que c'est le dernier chapitre se déroulant pendant la première année de nos héroïnes (et de ce cher Regulus que nous aimons tous du plus profond de nos petits cœurs) et que nous nous retrouverons le semaine prochaine en l'an de grâce 1973!**

 **Bisous à tous, bande de petits lecteurs!**

 **P-S : Je suis la seule à être dégoûtée qu'il n'existe pas de fanfictions sur La Casa del Papel (après quelques séances de bin-watching pour le moins intense)? Sérieusement, Raquel et El Professor me donne des envies de pairing difficilement surpassables! ;)**


End file.
